Making of a Monster
by angie9281
Summary: Though he has come along way over the centuries, during a time of reflection and reminiscing both alone and with Godric, Eric thinks back on how his family in the past and present has helped to tame the monster he feared he would always be and fears that perhaps he hasn't evolved in the way he had long hoped he would have.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note-most of this story takes place in the past unless otherwise noted-the last couple chapters in the story are back in the present, after the recollections have been finished between the two main characters in the story….I worried that there may be confusion and wanted to try something different. Thank you for reading and please review! And if you havent read my other stories, please do, I would like as many reviews as possible. Also, I have the reading order of the stories in my profile**_ _ **J**_

 **PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

The night was dark, dank and there was more than a little blood hanging in the air. Both caused by the fighting that had ended days ago and also by the two that had picked off the past of the fighters that they had happened across. The two would have died anyway and besides, the older vampire needed to teach the new one-all of a couple hours old-how to make it in a world that was going to be familiar and new to him. The rules for him were different now, no more daylight, no more food or drinking…at least, not in the way he once did. Godric had been impressed by the Viking on the battlefield and it was a stroke of good fortune that he had watched the fighter become mortally wounded. It was meant to be, he supposed, to bring him into the fold, to take on a progeny for the first time. No one had ever impressed him enough to get him to turn anyone before. But now….he knew that he and Eric would make a team that any human would regret crossing. It would be killing, hunting and fighting over and over until he had forged himself a worthy-worthier-companion. One with no conscience, one with no qualms about taking what the wanted, needed to survive. And though they would move in the shadows and certainly not allow any one to live with the memory of their encounter with them, there would certainly still be dangers to them. And having the sense that this one was stubborn and had a certain bravado that could well get him killed. Yes, there certainly was some training that needed to be done with this one. Tough love.

"Are you quite finished? I don't think you left a drop in that body." the older vampire looked to his left where his progeny was crouched over the body of one of his former comrades that they had come across. Wounded to the point of no return. At first, Eric had been hesitant to make a meal out of someone he had known so well but it hadn't lasted long, his hunger had overtaken him and it was within ten minutes he had drank the warrior dry. As he finished, there was a air of guilt about him. Standing up, he looked down at which he had done and seeing those two wounds in the neck of his friend gave him pause. "You wonder if you should have accepted my offer to join me." Godric said, standing next to the much taller figure.

"I fought at his side for so long…..and this is what I do to him?"

"You gave him a mercy killing. He was too far gone to save and in his death, he has helped you in learning your new abilities. I suspect you are to be a fast learner and yet I fear I will need to be hard with you. You have had to leave your former life behind and now….no throne, no fellow warriors to fight with…it is only the two of us now. I must say, being you are only a few hours into your new life, you have already impressed me with the way you….dispatched of that one. I have told you once and will remind you. That you can not be at the mercy of your emotions, that you must master…conquer…them. If you want to be strong, to survive." there was a long silence. "Let's move on, away from here. This land isn't somewhere we should linger around should we encounter anyone else you knew in your former life.

There was nothing said by the new vampire, though he turned to face the direction of the castle he had grown up. A castle that would likely be plundered or just abandoned to time. His family was dead and buried, his friends…everything was indeed gone. All he had now was his maker and a new life awaiting him. And it was then he knew he needed to do whatever he was ordered. And shrugging off the deep emotional wounds he still carried, Eric knew he had to do what was needed to survive. Change in more ways than one.

 **Chapter 2**

They had managed to make it miles from the place what was once his home and he had waited for the right time to get them safely to cover. There was a cave that was deep and well protected from the light. But wanting to make a point as to the real danger that the sun now posed to him, Godric ordered his progeny to remain outside the cave as the sun rose. And for a few agonizing moments, the new vampire felt more pain than he had ever thought possible, his skin reddening and burning. Just as little licks of flame were about to flicker, flare up, Godric ordered him to retreat into the cave and with great relief, Eric launched himself into the safety of the cave. Though badly burned, he knew he would heal. And he learned, the hard way, the consequences of not being more careful when the sun approached.

"I wanted to make certain you were well aware of how fast you can go up in flame. A few more minutes and you'd be no more."

Nodding, Eric was leaning against the cave wall, eyes closed and wincing against the pain he felt. Within a few minutes, he had been healed, thanks in part to a leather skin that Godric had brought along. Filled with blood, he handed it to his progeny and the healing was helped along faster. Five minutes later, he was healed of all traces of burns but his Viking wear was about totaled, mere scraps of leather remained on his body and his armor, as good as it had been to him in battle….it was toasted. Literally. Though he still had his sword at his hip, the belt being the only thing not completely ruined by his exposure to the sun.

"Time to strip away the past and move for the future…..keep the sword if you wish but everything else…" Godric trailed off and they turned to see glowing eyes looking back at them. And there it was, a large bear with fearsome claws and a slobbering jaw. "Leave it to me." and with a flash, Godric had pushed the beast backwards, into the darkest area of the cave where there came a commotion of growls and snarls from both of those involved in the turmoil. And with a bloody sounding final roar, the bear fell silent and soon, he emerged, fangs out and a torn bear pelt in hand. "This should do for the time being…" he built a fire and soon, the pelt was dried enough that it could be used for something of a loin cloth. "There…until we can….borrow…you something more suitable. For myself, all I have ever needed was trousers. Simple and to the point. And a simple pair of boots. Now…..get yourself down for the night or else you'll get the bleeds." and after explaining what those were, Godric ordered his progeny to get rest, which Eric obeyed, as he had no option to do. But before he bedded down on the cold cave floor, he stripped off the remains of his Viking wear and threw the scraps into the fire, which roared bright for a moment before settling down. Step one of the rebuilding of the biking, thought Godric, was complete.

 **Chapter 3**

Having affixed the bear pelt as rudimentary attire, Eris followed his make from the cave the next night, having survived his first night as a vampire. That the last day was such a learning curve…it was certainly jarring what he had endured already. And what he learned, it was certainly going to help him survive. And as they crept through the thick trees, they came across a traveler on a horse. Now, it was time for another lesson. Time to teach him how to glamour their prey.

Having explained the mechanics of how to do it, Godric stood back in the shadows as he coaxed the Viking out into the open. And once Eric's eyes had met the startled eyes of the man on the horse…..it was all down hill from there for the unfortunate traveler. Grabbing him off the horse which then raced off into the night, the meal was fast and much needed for the new vampire. Having taken a taste of the dead man for himself, Godric was impressed at how fast the young vampire was learning on his second day. "I do not think I made a bad decision in turning you, my friend….you will make a name for yourself…and I daresay you will become as legendary as I myself am."

The praise pleased Eric as he spoke. "I….Didn't have to kill him though…I could have glamoured him, had a taste and-"

"It is kill or be killed and he had weapons on him. Given the chance he could have killed you. Survival is paramount. Humans are nothing but a meal for us. And perhaps, with the women, a good time. Though I daresay you are well practiced in that."

Grinning a bloody smirk at his maker, Eric had to laugh. "I was a legend in my own right with the women in my village. And now….the possibilities are endless." he frowned again as he felt guilt once more take over. Guilt that Godric was determined to vanquish. And so for days and weeks, he ordered him to kill and drain, drain and kill. It was a unforgiving series of exercises and it was almost a year after the stubborn Viking had been turned when the work Godric had put into molding him had borne fruit. Cold and cruel, Godric was able to sit and watch the show at night, watching the skilled vampire take what he wanted from humans, leaving nothing to chance. No mercy. And on the race occasions when they stole clothes to blend into cities they passed through, he was well aware of the women drained and glamoured. Most of them wound up dead and those who didn't, they had no recollection of the handsome blonde who had visited them. And as always, they never remained in towns or cities for too long. The stole what they needed and were careful to cover their tracks. It was a match made in hell, the two complementing each other perfectly. There was no denying the affection and love that there was between them…the devotion.

 **Chapter 4**

For hundreds of years they had been enjoying the sport of killing and doing whatever they so desired. But Godric, he had started to take things to heart, see the terrible things that he had helped bring about. It was a massacre of humans by other vampires that brought things home for him. Seeing dead children, babies that had hardly the chance to live….hearing the suffering cries of those dying…..Godric was feeling something he hadn't felt in centuries. He felt sympathy. Guilt. And those feelings only increased with every new kill his progeny wound up making. And it was then he vowed to better himself, it was at the massacre site that he vowed to try to atone for the sins of his past. That he now wanted to try to regain his humanity was something he knew was a challenge. The bigger challenge, however, was the fear that he wouldn't have a prayer in hell to try to undo the damage his teachings had done upon the force of nature, of death, that was the Viking. Godric could only hope and pray that someday, somehow, something….perhaps someone….could turn the heart of stone within the Viking back into one of honor, of gold that he had known was once there. That he had helped destroy and corrupt. Someday, Godric prayed, he himself would find forgiveness and salvation and he prayed that Eric too would find the same. And the happy life that had been denied him the moment the wolves slaughtered his family that fateful night, the night that helped guide Godric to him. Godric thought with worry and regret as he watched Eric kill yet again. No remorse, mo mercy. Would there be going back from what he had done? Only time would tell and being what he was, he had all the time in the world.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 5**

It was not until the 1600's when he had finally gotten to realize the error of his ways. That he had gone wrong in every possible way in the teaching and training of his only progeny. And for that, Godric feared that he would have unleashed a demon onto the world, that many innocent humans would fall at the feet of the increasingly talented and powerful Viking. That he had proven himself a danger onto others was undeniable. That Godric had been left reeling at seeing the dead children, the dead babies that were left from the massacre. To say nothing that even after settling here in London for the past years, there was little civility left in either of them when angered enough, when tempted enough. And having witnessed the power, the strength of Eric while out on a walk, the king of England had not been fearful but impressed and in turn had offered a job in his employ. He would have him made his enemies suddenly disappear, being able to sue the plague as a excuse for suddenly missing people. The bodies were already piling up anyway, who would argue? And as for the past months, Eric had found work for the king to be….rewarding in more ways than the gold paid him. There were plenty of healthy women he was provided with and on the outskirts of the city, he and Godric had set up house in a charming, heavily fortified manor house. It was after a conversation with the king that Eric had gone to his maker, bringing with him a pretty English woman who was nearly passed on

"I think….from what we know of her, she would make a fine addition to our….bloodline, do you not think? After all these years of it being only the two of us, why not have a third? To be as deadly and as dangerous as the plague we are immune from….this woman, this Nora…..she has value. You know of her strength, her refusal to bow down to anyone, her spirit….is that not what you saw in me? Together, think of what we could do…..we could have it all…bathing in the blood of those who would try do harm us…we need this…"

It was at that moment, where his own increasing sense of humanity was showing and he had wrestled with that returning for some time. Family was still something that was deathly important to the both of them, even though they were both monsters in every sense of the world. Worrying not of those they had killed. At least, that was how his progeny still was, how Godric had tried not to be. He wanted badly to evolve, to regain his humanity. But it was hard. Perhaps with a new family member to care for, it would do the both of them some good. That he could perhaps undo some of that which he and Eric had gone through. To bring some light into the darkness. Perhaps by turning this young woman, there could be hope for their futures. For all three of their futures. And then the younger one said something that Godric had not expected to hear.

"I…don't relish in the killing like I once did….seeing her here…." Eric nodded to the woman in the bed, barely alive. "I see my dead family and think of what they would think if they saw the things I did. I was supposed to have honor. To be great…at this point I believe I would be denied entry to the afterlife….I am damned being what I am and then after the things I have done…..perhaps I do hope for something different. Perhaps this woman…Nora…she can help us be….honorable. I wanted honor in my old life and I believe I want it back. Perhaps the monster I fear I am won't be all I amount to being. I know you thing the same thing to…that you don't wish to merely be-" he stopped as Godric raised a hand, a frown on his face.

"I believe this is a worthy choice for an addition to our family and perhaps it will help us….change from being monsters….at least, entirely…..it will always be a struggle but from here on out, I believe we can change, use what we have to better each other….to regain that which we think is lost. And so this night I shall give her a new life. One with us."

 **Chapter 6**

It was the next night when the two returned to the grave in the well shrouded yard. Trees stood around the perimeter of the out of the way house, giving them the added protection that wasn't necessarily needed. With all that was going on in the city, deaths by the hour, the people there had more pressing things to worry about than the two living here. And as the woman rose from the grave, veered in a muddy dirt. She looked terrified at first, seeing the unfamiliar surroundings. Then she saw the face of the man who had spoken to her briefly at her bedside, the one who had promised to bring her to his father to heal her. Clearly, he hadn't lied,. But something was oh so wrong. And yet she was feeling better than she had in weeks…months even. "Who…..where….." she was looking around at the night sky and her eyes turned to the lone familiar figure. She remembered him. "I thought you were a dream…from the fever….." she said, trailing off as she was helped up and out of the shallow grave. "And this….your father you spoke of?" she looked at the figure that had helped her out of the dirt.

"I kept my word and brought you here…..that you can live on….that you can be as we are and travel with us….as family." Eric said, approaching her with a slight smirk. "The change is….off-putting to being with but we will teach you all we know….and when you're taught, you will see that this is the greatest gift you could have ever dreamed of. That your life as you knew it was nothing compared to the one before you." and together, he and his maker reveled their….unique teeth before her eyes and she winced before looking at them with curiosity and bemusement.

She looked from one to the other. "I….don't want to be a monster…..I don't want to harm innocent people. I want my soul, I fear I have lost it already."

The two said nothing for a moment, it was not a topic oft brought up on conversation as neither were religious…not in the typical sense. Though the Viking had hopes…long since buried that someday he could, would see his family again. However, he had certainly hardened over the years, having had changes so much mentally and physically since he had joined with Godric. But there was still a flicker of hope, of desire that he certainly, at the very least, didn't want to be damned. That little part of him was buried for the most part under layers of tough exterior, of bravado. For survival. He Didn't want his emotions to get the better of him if his life was on the line. Finally he spoke. "You can have everything you could ever want….and surely we wont make you….serve us." Eric looked at his maker, who had once told him that he had been, in his human days, forced into slavery. And that was a fate Godric would never wish for any close to him.

"Agreed. Your like will be your own always….once you have trained up with us and have learned what you need. Carelessness and inexperience will only get you killed or worse, captured by humans would no doubt execute or study us. And we prefer not to exist as anything more than myths." Godric said with a stern look. "Now…..we have plenty of room here in our home and soon we can procure your first meal."

And so it was that this was the night the family had grown to three, that a lady of privilege and esteem had gained a streak that could be as monstrous as it could be handy. The question was if she could maintain that balance between normal and monster, she feared what she would become, knowing what the others were, knowing that they had likely killed hundreds of people. Soon, she would know their storied backgrounds and would begin to write a new one for herself.

 **Chapter 7**

Years had passed as the three traveled on, around the world more than a couple of times. And though they had all done some barbaric things, there was one evening when, when their maker was away, the vampire siblings had had the chance to sit down and talk. Really talk, about things that troubled them even after centuries after being turned. It was just before the beginning of world war two and they both knew their paths were about to diverge in different directions. This was their second to last night together. As Nora's talents had been discovered by the Authority and a such had been offered a job with the secret vampire group. And it was a post that commanded respect and was very seldom offered, what with the long tenures that the chancellors appointed were given. They served either until they chose to step down or if they were found to have unsavory leanings. Then they were executed. It was a sacred position that was not taken lightly and background checks…well, the authority certainly had their ways, especially with technology having made leaps and bounds over the centuries. And tomorrow evening, she would depart them, leaving for her new position, for the purpose she thought she was meant for. Not that she hadn't enjoyed her life with her family but…..this was a chance not to be missed.

The two were sitting on a overturned tree trunk outside a cabin in the upper rocky mountains….a cabin that was long abandoned but in reasonable condition. They had made some small talk, avoiding the conversation that she knew made him uncomfortable to think on, much less talk about. "So…..its not like we won't ever see each other again." Nora began as she patted Eric's hand, the flickering firelight casting a glow over them. "But I have to say, this Nan Flanigan, the woman who came and found me…..she said it will certainly take up much of my time. Helping to figure out our eventual dream of mainstreaming to become reality…amongst other issues….this is my chance to stop feeling….like I am a monster. Not that I haven't had some fun times…but like Godric has chosen to evolve, I have wanted to better myself too. And what of you?" she asked in her British accent as she looked at him intently. He looked not at her but stared into the fire. "You….you carry guilt…..you can try to portray yourself as closed off…callous….and I have no doubt you have more than enough bloodlust for the three of us….but there is something there I have noticed for some time. You think yourself a monster."

"I wouldn't change anything if I could go back and have the chance to refuse the offer he made to me that night. I regret nothing…this life….what I am…what we are…is better than what we were…he looked at her as he got up, ready to turn in with the day approaching. "I wish you would stay…you have…brought me some semblance of something I thought I was happy to be rid of after that which I left behind in my old life. The painful memories…."

She knew he had become hardened over the years they had been together and she wished she had known him before he had been turned. But he had shared his troubled past with him, and knew the massacre of his family had troubled him greatly, try as he might to hide it from her and their maker. "I am constantly at odds with my past and present lives…and it's a struggle to fight what I am….I have done terrible things." he was finally able to admit his darker thoughts to one of the only people who could understand.

"We all have. But he wants us to become better…I think…I know he regrets things from his own past and he has been trying to do right by people, saving them here and there when he could. Glamouring them of course, to keep them from remembering but-

"I have dreams…dreams in which I return home…to my old life. My family, they are all alive and they seem…overjoyed to see me. They thought me dead. And then…."

She took his hand in hers, knowing that she herself had been helping him try to come back from the dark path he had followed, from the monster she knew he felt he had become and was trying to not be any more. That she had seen both her maker and her brother fail in their quest to better themselves had been hard. But this, this was heartbreaking, seeing the man behind the monster. "You are the bravest, strongest man I have known, save for Godric….he made us a family. And-"

"I dreamed that I entered my family's castle and without any hesitation, was as those wolves were. I killed them with no mercy. Drained them dry, even my infant sister. That I work from that dream upset and yet…excited give you hope for me? I am all but lost and I feel I can't speak of this even to him….though you and I know he has been bettering himself. And yet, I remain a thug, a monster that would be killed surely if I were captured." there were tears starting down his face, tears she knew he had tried to keep from emerging. Tenderly, she took a finger and brushed them away and it was then that their maker had made his presence known.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 8**

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I….take blame for that which you have become. And for what I myself has become as well. And with our separation looming….I believe you, Nora were the only one of the three of us that was able to cling on to their humanity as well as you have done. And so that is something I am grateful for. But for the two of us, there surely is much work to be done if we are to evolve to being better. Especially if we are to one day mainstream….tomorrow night you are leaving us and we have a mission that we intend to take on. I long ago promised vengeance for him for what happened in the past and I intend to keep my promise. Whispers of their whereabouts over in Europe have been confirmed by some I know."

"You two are really doing this, going over to find the wolves, the one responsible for the massacre of his family?" Nora said, knowing that they had talked about it but she hadn't a clue they were seriously going to go. All she knew for ceria was that she was departing them and they would leave for parts unknown. Well, those parts were known now.

"I always had high hopes for the both of you and have not been let down. Save for my own failings. And I promised some time ago I want to bring him back to the man I would like to see him as being. That the pain and anger combined with that which literally changed him has all but stifled out some of what I admired about him. After this mission, I have plans for him….to help restore his humanity and trust me, Nora, I take nothing lightly about my methods. Everything I plan on doing is for the best." Godric turned to the Viking. "I feel for you for the dreams that trouble you and that you have even a spark of regret is something I will have fan to bring back in you. You are neither damned nor lost….yet. But what we are about to embark on, it will be a test and from there….." he trailed off and shook his head, turning the conversation back to his other progeny. "We have only one last night here and tomorrow night you depart for your new life. Let us enjoy one last hunt…..and as mush as I know he doesn't have much of a taste for it, let us search for perhaps a deer or two. Still does the job." and neither he nor Nora could resist at laughing at the ever so slightly amused-slash disgusted look on Eric's face, knowing he only preferred drinking for the source. Preferably a voluptuous, curvy blonde with fight in her.

 **Chapter 9**

It had been a solemn affair at first, no emotion showing as she departed for her new life. And as he watched their maker release her, the Viking wondered if he would ever have that befall him. He both wished and feared for it to happen. Nora had somehow helped him see that perhaps he wasn't a lost cause. That perhaps there was hope for him, that he could reclaim humanity that he had first been all too eager to shed. That he had savored being a monster for a time, cared nothing for those he killed and attacked was undeniable. And even today he still thirsted for a fight, hoping that there would be more bodies. But there remained that part of him, that goodness, that caring part that was refusing to be snuffed out. And though he knew that certainly he had become a monster, the question remained of there could be any coming back from that or at the least, could there be a balance of his former and present self. The fact that he knew he had become a monster was something that unsettled him, though he had buried that troubled thought for some time. Before she had departed his sister had wished for him to fins what he was looking for, something he wouldn't admit to anyone, stubborn as he was. That she wished him to find love and happiness was something of a foreign concept for him and he had been skeptical in her wish for him. But he hoped somehow, that he could be redeemed enough to find just that.

And it was after the two had located the wolves that had helped the then unknown vampire kill the Vikings family that there would be yet another parting of the ways, the older vampire having gleaned some further information to pass on to his progeny. Information that would eventually lead him to know the identity of the vampire responsible. The night the two parted was one of change, yes, but it was a challenge set forth by Godric to his progeny.

"You have what you need to survive and this night we part ways. You need to strike out on your own and make your own way in the world. And I will not be releasing you this night…not in the way you think. I am commanding you as your maker to go out there and live your life as your own, do what you need to do to make it. Without blackening your soul as I did mine. We are damned, but I still have hope for us that salivation can be found. And I will never be far from you." Godric pressed a finger at where the Vikings still heart rested. "And I will always feel you through our bond. But I think this is the best for the both of us, to see the world...you have the information, the name, of the one who killed your family. I advice you to bide your time and wait for the right time. Then and only then can you find justice. But I beg you not to stoop to the level he has. He is much older than you are and only by being clever and getting hemp from friends I hope you someday have can you free yourself of the burden you carry. Of the pain. don't do anything stupid. It can only get you killed."

The Viking was visibly shaken at the prospect of their separating but he couldn't disobey his maker's wishes. That he wasn't to be released in the way he had thought was both disheartening and a relief. That their connection would remain intact he supposed was a good way. But then again, he felt like he remained on a leash and as he was trying to better himself somewhat, to evolve, it begged the question if that was even possible. "I….. can not promise I wouldn't do what is necessary to avenge my family they need to be avenged…they need to-

"You need to rejoin your own progeny back in the states. You and I will meet again. But you chose well in your first progeny. And I like the fire and the loyalty she has towards you. I saw it in our first, brief meeting. She will help you in more ways than I ever could. But we need to part ways. I need to decide on my future, to try to atone for the things I have done. And I wish to do it apart from you. I know this is difficult for you but know that there is love between us that will never perish. And I am proud of my decision to make you. I would do it again in a heartbeat. You and Pam, you two are something special and I see great things in your future. She will keep you in line when I can't be there to do so. Not a easy job." Godric attempted a joke, but the Viking remained stoic and silent.

"You trust me out there in the world…..that I can do…right….that I-"

"I can only hope and pray that the recent years have been a learning experience for you and I know that there is a good and decent man in you somewhere. And I made Pam promise that that is not to be allowed to be squashed. I want to repair the monster I created in you and myself."

There was a long silence before the two embraced and shook hands and then there he stood, alone and yet not. The hope for a future resting on the battle of good and evil that stirred within him and whatever semblance of a soul he may or may not even possess. Whoever managed to give him the light, the capacity to feel again, to at least tame the monster, he knew he would be eternally grateful for.

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **Present day**_

He had thought back on the trying times he had endured and there were many, considering his age. That he had fallen down into the darkness so many times, that he had succumbed to the monster within wasn't lost on him. And yet, it was his new, albeit unorthodox family that had now. He had, of course gotten his vengeance for his long dead family. And he had, still done terrible things. The monster within was never truly going to be gone. But fate had still tried to tear him apart and after the brutal slaughter of his first love in France he had closed himself off again, gone somewhat cold and heartless. Until he got to know the girl in the white dress that had entered the bar with Bill that one night. Try as he had to fight it, he had come to care about her. Deeply. And though at first he had only wanted her for her abilities and perhaps a taste now and then, getting closer to her had done something thought impossible. He had become able to love again. The two would go on to have their darker moments, fighting and the like. But if not for involving himself with her so intimately, who knew where they would have wound up. Series of events that had unfolded had not only blessed them with a daughter and the resurrection of the patriarch of their family. And it was here at the bar that the two were speaking candidly, over some synthetic blood that a reluctant and yet grateful Eric was willing to partake with his maker.

"it's been a…interesting last few years especially….." he said after the club had closed. Though it hadn't been too long ago that Godric had released him finally, once and for all, their bond was stronger than ever and their views on their lives now were greatly altered. But for the better. Godric had long since left his regret behind him and was glad to have another chance at a long, long life. He had done some good things over the recent years, saving human lives from other vampires and being something of a supernatural superhero. And as such, it had helped give his life new meaning. To say nothing of seeing how his sole surviving progeny thriving. With a family no less.. Miracles certainly did happen.

"You still see yourself as a monster? I know you've still done some things I would have frowned upon when I was dead dead. And I look back at your vendetta against Edgington….that creature would have gone on to slaughter over and over..… one would have been safe from him so long as he walked the earth. In retrospect I see that you really had no other choice. Knowing he targeted Sookie and never would have let her live a moment's peace…..I admit I was wrong trying to convince you to be merciful and I realize now he deserved none." he paused. "That being said, your temper….it is still something that can lead to more trouble….that your powers have evolved even beyond own and that you can change into that…beastly form…"

"I have only had that happen once and will not let it happen again unless I have no choice. And yet, there are times I want to call upon that power and do what I want to. Who could stop me? There is that dark part of me that you helped create that I am not sorry you helped bring about in me. It has helped me save my loved ones and I wish I had had that when I was human, that I perhaps could have helped save my loved ones all those centuries ago…." he looked sideways at his companion. "Honestly, as much as you helped me, as much as I am grateful for everything you done and tried to do for me, to save me from my own devices, it has been she who saved me…in so many ways." they sat a moment as she emerged from the office with their fellow family member. Sookie and Pam were chatting about the evening's profits, which had only kept increasing over the past years and though she herself worked at the bar every now and again, Sookie had become more of a presence here than she had ever before. Even going so far as dressing a sexily as Pam did. She said it was her outlet to put the "good girl" she was aside now and again and she was there enough, seen enough for the clientele to know she was hands off for them some had unfortunately learned the hard way not to touch or leer at Sookie. And though he had promised not to kill anyone, Eric had glamoured and beaten a few human guys here and there and as for the vamps who had tried coming on to Sookie….well, they were beaten badly-in private-with the vow that they would not be as lucky should it happen again. And since those times, Sookie had been able to work in peace. Not that she hadn't showed her defensive moves. And as such no one-hardly anyone, anyway-was foolish enough to mess with any of them. For the consequences were made well known to those who were tempted to try any funny business. And as the club was very much a family business, there was certainly more than enough of them to defend one another from unwanted behaviors.

"Aw….is it boy's time now? Looks like we interrupted some guy talk. Nice to nee the bromance ain't dead." Pam said, rolling her eyes and smirking. Meanwhile, the other blonde had come over and was grinning in appreciation of the comment, to which the two men looked at each other, brows furrowed.

"Don't worry, we know all too well you're both straight, though I suspect that there was a time in your past when you-" Sookie went to make a cutting remark, stopped by the amused look on Godric's face as they took in the look on Eric's face. Enough said, it wasn't like it was any secret that the two had been closer than close at one point in their time together. It certainly wasn't uncommon and the thing that mattered to her was that he was certainly very much into her now. "So….anyway, if you are ready, I would love to get out of this outfit. Forgot to bring a change of clothes." she said gesturing to the black and dark purple corset and thigh high skirt she wore. She had drawn the line at wearing pumps like Pam did and as such she wore black boots on her feet. Not that they weren't still sexy in their own way but seriously, she wanted to tear herself out of this outfit and get into some pajamas. ASAP.

 **Epilogue**

`After bidding each other goodnight, they all returned to their own homes and as they flew home, she had noticed he was uncharacteristically silent during the short flight and even when they were safely ensconced in their home, the living room, she noted he seemed to be in a rather furtive mood. "Hey….look I was only kidding before, I didn't mean to-" she was stopped as he turned from the foot of the bed he sat at, she returning form the bathroom. He looked at her with yet another troubled look and yet there was something like relief there too. She could feel he was relieved and worried at the same time and so she sat beside him. "Talk to me…."

And talk he did, revealing the conversation, the reminiscing that he and his maker had had that evening while the two had been going about their business. Finally, he finished and sighed. "There was a point in my life that I thought I wanted to embrace thermostat I became…hell, even when I was human, the bloodlust was there. And yet there was that devotion to my loved ones. And that I had a span of time where I know what a….well, monster I was and still can be even today….why do you stay?" he asked pointedly, looking at her. "I've done terrible things and I wish I could undo those things…most of them anyway….."

She pursed her lips and she gave him a soulful look. "I never would have gotten mixed up with you if I didn't think there was hope. If I didn't think, know, that there was decency in you. I saw it when we first met and the longer I got to know you….well, I admit my thinking was clouded by being with the completely wrong person to begin with…..not that I didn't love Bill. I mean, he and I wound up being friends and I still miss him….but that I was stupid to see what you were capable of. I know you've led a hard life….I know how suffering made you what you were….can can still be. And I have to be honest, even with me being what I am, sometimes I am afraid of what you may do. But I also trust you wouldn't hurt me. I know what you were talking about with Godric tonight, reminiscing about your time together, your worries, and honestly, I don't see the monster….I see you as being…you. A mix of the sweet and the savage. And you have come a long way I know for sure."

He seemed to perk up at her words and stared off into the distance, almost boring a hole through the flat screen TV in their room. "I am grateful for the gifts you have given me, what those before I met you gave me….it was a struggle for me to get to a good place. But I think….I hope I am in a good place. There is a balance I think I need to keep for I do fear about falling backwards, losing everything all over again. You have given me meaning to my existence, as mush as Godric did. But in a different way. I can't explain it but…."

"You don't need to say anything…..just….relax." she said as she pulled him over to lean against her as she started stroking his hair gently and they remained as such for some time, both lost in thoughts about what had been, what was and what could be. That things could be good and bad was testament to the balance that they both had had to find with their abilities and they knew they needed one another of they were to survive the calm, sometimes riled up waters.

 **THE END**


End file.
